Corazón Remendado
by Deina-San92
Summary: Ella no estaba segura, ella había dado mucho una vez y dar de nuevo era algo que se había prohibido. Aun había mucho que sanar. Pero tal era la devoción de el por ella, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a sanar y superar aquello. El podía con eso, y mucho más. Por ella, todo vale.


**Porque una historia inspira a otra... Una historia mia y una de una muy buena amiga... **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Ya saben que Saint Seiya es completamente propiedad del Gran Kurumada, yo solo tomo sus personajes para recrear mi mente :D**

* * *

**Corazón Remendado**

-¡ME CANSE DE JALARTE! – Grito Shura a la chica – Me canse de tus malos tratos Geist. Siempre queriendo darte lo mejor y me sales con cuatro patadas

-¿Pero qué te sucede? – pregunto ella con una punzada en el pecho – Solamente te dije que para que necesitabas escribirme una carta…

-¡Porque me voy! Estaré en una misión encomendada por Atena.

-¿Para qué son las cartas? Ya me lo acabas de decir – Shura respiro resignado

-Solamente quería escribirte para recordarte todo lo que siento por ti, para saber cómo van tus días si estabas bien. Pero ¿Sabes qué?. Me canse de tanta mierda. Tu malvado orgullo me tiene cansado – Geist sin palabras solamente lo miraba – No te voy a insistir más deberías ser más humilde

-¿Perdón? – pregunto ofendida – Que te hace pensar que…?

-Si fueras un poquito más humilde, no me harías esto – reprocho – Si pensaras un poco más en la gente que te rodea y no única y exclusivamente en ti como el ser superior del planeta, no me hubieras hecho esto

-¿Pero qué te hice? – pregunto ella desconcertada

-Nunca me pusiste limites, dejaste que me acercara a ti y me ilusione

-Pero yo no fui quien te ilusione – Shura se quedó boquiabierto. Dejo una risita irónica

-Increíble – dijo – Tienes razón. Tanta belleza debía tener un defecto.

-Yo no soy perfecta, Shura eso debías saberlo

-Sí, cierto. Lo que pasa es que soy tan estúpido que seguí detrás de ti. Pero ya no, que otro se cale esto. Veamos que idiota está detrás de ti. Ojala te consigas a alguien que te haga todo lo que me hiciste tu – Geist respiro profundo y aguanto las lágrimas que querían salir. Pero no iba a flaquear, eso no era propio de ella. – Me voy

-Shura… - murmuro Geist, el caballero le dio la espalda. Ella estiro sus brazos para poder sujetarlo, pero se detuvo no podía retenerlo. Ella lo había alejado, y así debía ser. Dando media vuelta sobre sus pies, tomo el camino contrario al de Shura. No más entrenamiento, debía ir a su casa. Ahora.

Shura no resistió a la tentación y volteo. Geist estaba tomando camino para su casa. Aquella mujer de verdad lo enloquecía, él quería saber que fue todo lo que paso para que ella fuera así. Intento acercarse a ella de todas las maneras posibles. Cada una de manera diferente y ella siempre con su actitud de soberbia. Lamentablemente Shura se valoraba y aunque aquella peli negra lo enloquecía el sabia cuando debía alejarse. Y ese era justamente el momento.

**Casa de Geist **

La chica estaba acostada abrazada a su almohada, no pudo aguantarse mal. Le dolía el pecho, sestaba quebrada por todos los sentidos. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo manejar la situación. Todo le daba vueltas, la mente y las palabras de Shura le trajeron recuerdos que ella creyó que estaban guardados, pero no.

-Geist – Shaina entro rápidamente al escucharla sollozar. La chica estaba acostada mirando a la pared. Su compañera de cuarto se acercó a donde estaba, la ayudo a sentarse, la chica aun gimoteaba. No había palabras que decir, la chica estaba destruida y Shaina creyó saber porque. – Ven – le murmuro.

Geist no dudo más y se aferró al abrazo protector de su amiga. - ¿Es por Shura? – pregunto Shaina. Geist asintió

-Soy una mujer terrible. Jugué con sus sentimientos, no le pedí distancia se acercó mucho Shaina.

-¿Te gusta? – Geist no dijo nada. Meditaba aquellas dos palabras. Si, si le gustaba pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo – Geist – la chica de ojos oscuro miro a su amiga – No puedes dejar que tu pasado amargue tu presente. Paso, grave. Lamentablemente sí. Es una experiencia no por ello debes juzgar a todos por igual.

**Casa de Sagitario**

**-**Te entiendo – respondió Aioros luego de escuchar las palabras de desahogo de su amigo. -Pero también te excediste con las palabras – Shura miro a su fiel amigo – No debiste desearle que le pasara algo así. Querías saber que sucedió con ella y le dices aquello? Caramba…

-Tienes razón – admitió Shura – supongo que me extralimite

-Amigo a veces el dolor nos hace decir, hacer e inclusive tomar ciertas actitudes que nos hacen sacar lo peor de nosotros. Tu eres reflexivo, no atacas así a los demás. Por muy dolido que estés

-Tienes razón –

-Ella tendrá un motivo amigo. Dale su espacio también no la acorrales solamente, debes ser comprensivo. Escúchala.

-Shaina me comento una vez que ella había sufrido mucho.

-Sí, pero la historia jamás será contada de la misma manera sino la cuenta esa misma persona. Vete amigo, tienes muchas cosas que pensar – Shura solamente asintió. Obedeció a las palabras de Aioros y se marchó a su recinto

**Casa de Capricornio – Noche**

Luego de drenar todo lo que le estaba quemando por dentro, Geist había tomado el valor de ir a donde Shura y explicarle lo sucedido. Entro a la casa, se sentía la soledad y como el silencio era rey del lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica se exalto. Shura había salido de las sombras, asombrando a la pobre chica. – Puedes irte, ya entendí claramente que para ti todo pareció importarte nada

-Shura, mírame por favor – le susurro la chica mientras miraba al suelo y juntaba sus manos. Shura la miro, la observo y analizo – tan solo escúchame

-Soy todo oídos

-Nunca fui así. Tuve que ser así, me obligue a cambiar. Sufrí. Mucho – El caballero frunció el ceño

-Cuéntame la historia completa –

-Bueno – Shura se asombró al escuchar la voz quebrada de la chica – Hace tres años, todo fue hace tres malditos años. Yo estaba enamorada, había entregado lo mejor de mí a quien era mi pareja. Alguien ajeno completamente al santuario. Un día mi padre enfermo gravemente y yo tuve que partir, él es lo único que me queda. Le dije a el sobre mi situación. Nunca me contesto simplemente se alejó sin más. – Las manos de Geist se apretaron con más fuerza la una a la otra - Yo llegue al mes, cuando vi que mi padre estaba más estabilizado. En el camino me conseguí con la hermana. Me dijo que era una pena que nuestra relación se hubiera terminado. Yo me quede sin palabras, me fui y no habíamos terminado regreso y ella me dice eso, fue una terrible decepción. Le comente que así como tu dijiste, le escribí una carta diaria. Sé que fueron recibidas pero jamás contestadas. Ese mismo día – la voz de Geist se escuchó en apenas un susurro pero su voz se quebró totalmente – Fui. A. Donde. El. Estaba. En su casa –

-Geist…

-Lo vi. Estaba encima de otra chica – los ojos de Shura se abrieron como platos – Yo, entregue todo Shura. Le entregue mi ser mi alma mis sentimientos, me juro y prometió tantas cosas que al recordarlas me dan rabia, pero ese día me hicieron llorar. El me vio sin saber qué hacer, yo solamente me aleje, a la chica si la arrastre por el suelo. A él, lo deje ir. Sabía que alguien le pagaría de la misma manera. No vengo a buscar disculpas ni tampoco a justificar mi conducta. Si te pido disculpas por lo que hice, pero si no me disculpas yo lo entenderé completamente

-Geist, escúchame…

-Aun no termino – dijo ella levantando las manos – Desde ese momento decidí cambiar, que alguien que quisiera entrar en mi vida debía ser el único capaz de escalar la terrible muralla que yo misma cree. Cerré mis sentimientos a cualquier oportunidad. Y entonces llegas tú y haces que todo aquella desaparezca – A pesar que la chica no lo observara Shura no podía dejarla de mirarla. Sentía esa sensación de protección. Debía protegerla, por su honor, el de ella. Se estaba prometiendo justo en ese momento que si llegaba a ver al desgraciado lo iba a mutilar. – Lo lamento Shura, mereces a alguien que te trate mejor. Alguien que sepa tratarte, valorarte, alguien mejor que yo – la chica dio media vuelta, camino rápido para poder salir de la casa de capricornio.

Shura tenía una única opción, y dejarla ir no era parte de esa – Geist! – llamo mientras trotaba. Alcanzándola rápidamente, la tomo por el brazo. La chica tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. La nariz roja de tanto llorar. Sus ojos se encontraron – Ahora escúchame tu – le suplico, la chica lo miro a los ojos.

-No me sigas, no me detengas. No quiero seguir teniéndote así, ya sé que te hice daño no quiero que sufras más

-Geist, escúchame – el caballero rodeo a la chica en sus brazos, acunándola entre ellos y recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Beso la frente de la chica y luego la recostó en su pecho –Sé que es fácil sanar heridas, pero cuando sanen deberás borrar tus cicatrices. Pero tranquila – el brazo fue un poco más fuerte - Trabajaremos juntos para reparar todos esos pedazos - Geist sintió que aquel abrazo juntaba todos y cada uno de los pedazos destrozados que le dolían por dentro. Sintió que cada parte rota en las juntaba, siempre fue así. El había reconstruido cada pieza rota.

-¿Juntos? – pregunto ella

-Sin importar que - A pesar que las marcas siempre iban a quedar, no todos podían hacer que cada una de las partes se juntaran. Pero el... Si el podía con eso, podría con todo aquello que viniera.

**_FIN_**


End file.
